Cherry Blossom Fields
by sara alboonis
Summary: On Sakura's 16 Birthday she was informed of an arranged marriage to somebody in the Uchiha clan. When she meets him she is surprised to see that he's a man that she already knows, from the night of her seventeenth birthday in the cherry blossom fields.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

**Cherry Blossom Fields**

**Authors note**: I re-did this chapter; new things have been added/fixed, read the note on the bottom too, VERY important to read the bottom note.

**Enjoy.**

Someone once asked me, if I feared death, at the time I was ashamed to admit that I was. I would think to myself 'A ninja should not be afraid of death.' But not only did I fear my own death, I feared for my friend's too. Even Hinata didn't fear death. At first I did not know why, but now I do. Unlike me, all of them (meaning rookie nine) had families that were a part of the ninja world. And if they did not, they had a talent they were good at. Like Lee with his excellent use of taijutsu. But I didn't, my clan consisted of healers. Most of them were normal doctors and nurses. We didn't even have a single medical ninja in our entire clan. None of them wanted to be ninjas because they feared what that could to them, and what could happen to the clan.

The real reason that I had become a ninja was because of Ino Yamanaka. When I first met her I was being bullied by a group of girls who went to the ninja academy. They knew how to fight much better than I did. Actually I had no idea how to fight or defend myself either. Ino stood up to those girls and fought back for me, I was so inspired by her and when I asked her what school she went to, she said the Konoha Academy. Since I didn't know where or what that place was I followed her to the school. But she found out real fast with her skills. It was kind of embarrassing really.

When I built up the courage to ask my father if I could join the ninja academy, he was so happy, proud I think, would be the better word would for it. My older brother didn't join the academy he became a gay model believe it or not and my father being who he is, didn't really accept the fact that his first born and only son had chosen that route in life. After my brother left my father began pressuring me to become stronger (Manley's more like it) and fight off my tormenters. But when my father told the clan elders, a lot of them disagreed. For I was part of the head clan, my father being head of the Haruno clan. I was supposed to be a trained **lady**, not a beast, they had said, but my father, of course had over ruled them. Plus, when he had mentioned that 'the Uchiha clan would like the arrangement.' They stopped complaining. But because I was so young at the time I did not understand what they meant, I found out not very long after.

They sent me to the ninja school right away, and when Ino saw me there she was so happy. Seeing her that way made happy too. I had my first friend, and my life was great. It was on my sixteenth birthday that I found out why the Uchiha clan was happy to hear that I was now a ninja with experience. You see the Uchiha clan only consists of the top ninjas. This makes their clan very powerful. They insisted that they have only the strongest the ninjas marry each other. So I, being the apprentice of the Hokage and the top medic in Fire country had made them very pleased.

I was to be betrothed to the eldest son of the head clan. The very night they told me, I ran out of the house, I needed to get some fresh air. I was too shocked hearing about my sudden marriage. So I left. And I went to my favourite place in the world.

I only went there when I was really depressed or angry, or when I was hiding from the kids that would beat me up. It was a cherry blossom field. Rows and rows of Sakura trees lined up. The dark green grass always seemed to be fresh. The air smelt clean and sweet. I would go there in the morning only, so the scenery was really different at night. It was a full moon that night and it was very bright, you could see everything clearly the moonlight that created a blue hue on everything around. The blossoms looked slightly purple, and the grass was darker than ever before. I sat in my favourite spot; in an old Sakura tree that stood higher than the rest; that an extraordinary view, it seemed like it was made just for me. It was a warm night with a gentle breeze. It was so quiet. The only sounds were of crickets and the wind blowing in the trees. And every time the wind would blow, cherry blossoms would flout into the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it." a very deep voice said behind me. I turned my head to see the owner of the voice. He was everything that you would want in a man; absolutely gorgeous, pretty tall and muscular, tan skin and long silky looking black hair. But his eyes were the most captivating. Sharingan. They were the color of blood, with what looked like three commas by the pupil of the eye. He had no emotion displayed on his face, it was as if he were dead, even his eyes were blank. He was leaning against the tree staring out at the field. "You startled me." I said in a calm voice glad it was dark enough that he couldn't see my beet red face. Then he looked to me and said "Hmm, you don't seem surprised at all to me" then his eyes went back to the field.

"What is a girl of your age doing out so late." He said.

"It's none of your business and I'm not that young, I can take care of myself." I said, great he annoyed me and we'd only been talking for like two SECONDS, he was the kind of person that I knew I wouldn't get along with, hot or not. "And I needed to come to a place to get my mind off things." I was still looking at him when, he turned to look at me. Then in a deep baritone voice he said "Do you always come here?"

"Yes almost every day, but only in the day. This is the first time I have been here at night. Do you come here often?" I asked him and then went back to watching the cherry blossoms dance in the moonlight. "Yeah I do. But I come here at night. My daily life is too busy to be here in the morning." I could feel him staring at me from behind when I replied "This has always been my favourite place to come to when I need to get my mind off things. I've known about it ever since I was six."

"To see the moonlight over the lands at night like this, it's simply too beautiful to turn away from it. But then again the same thing goes for sunlight." Then I got up to leave. I turned back to the young man and smiled. "You should come in the morning some time; it's just as nice as this view." I turned to leave. "Have a nice night sir." Then I walked away.

Around six in the morning my sensei came into my room for some odd reason. "Sakura!!" She screamed breaking the door open with her brute force and then falling onto the ground, only to get back up and start yelling again.

"What the hell Tsunade!?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was already stressed out about my wedding to the Uchiha guy which by the way was going to be held in, oh say… one week! Like I needed her to be giving me a heart attack!

Tsunade smirked at me and by the pink tint of her cheeks I could tell she was drunk (And smell). "Oh my god you have got to be kidding me. Your drunk at six in the morning!" all she did was pout at me. Something very peculiar was going on if there was one thing my sensei did not like or do, it was pouting, and calling me Sakura-chan. "Eh…Sakura-chan I have a secret, and I'll tell you what it is if you quit screaming." She had a look on her face that said the phrase 'I know something that you don't! Nah nah nah nah!!!!!!!!' then she pranced out of the room.

'**Okay the woman has finally gone nuts.' **Inner Sakura said deciding to come out and play now.

'No kidding did you just figure that out now brainless?'

'**Humph! You didn't have to be so mean about it!'**

'Right, because telling the truth is so mean.'

'Tell me, how come I even let you out of the little dark corner in my brain?'

'**Well let's just say that you don't really have a fun, flirty, and flashy side…so that's where I come in! Aren't you glad?!' **Inner Sakura said all the while grinning and giggling

"Whatever." Sakura said out loud not noticing that Tsunade had walked into her room again.

"Sakura are you a ghost?!?! I swear I saw you upstairs in your room! How did you get dressed and beat me down the satires to the kitchen so fast!?!" Said Tsunade with her eyes huge wide with surprise.

'Sigh'

"Tsunade… you're in my room, in fact all you did was walk down the stairs not the satires, and walked back up." She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?"

"No… oh wait yeah, that is what happened… ahahahaahah!!!!!!" she laughed at her own mistake, although it seemed as though she was more sober than when she had walked in. "So what did you want to talk to me about? And don't bother trying to make me get dressed right now; I'm still tired from last night." Without realizing how bad it sounded I went on.

"Sakura-chan what exactly were doing late last night anyway?" she said to me with her eyes half open and a sloppy grin slapped onto her face.

"EW! Nasty!" I was starting to get annoyed now. Don't you hate drunks?

All of sudden it was like she sobered up because her lop-sided grinning face became serious. "Sakura I have an important matter to talk to you about your wedding date." My mood went from bad to worse.

"What about it?" I said trying to sound polite. "Well it may not be what you wanted, but we're going to have to hold off the date, because your fiancé will be put on a mission that will last probably for about 2 months." She said to me.

I don't know who my fiancé is; I don't even know what his name is so to me I don't really care.

I made it look like I was really depressed about the wedding being held off. But in my heart I was jumping for joy. "So your parents and the Uchiha's came up with this brilliant idea that while he's gone you can go live with them, you know so that you can get to know them better." She said with a real smile. And my recent jumping for joy act, well right now it was slowly dying.

"Whoa…Uh…that's great Tsunade-sensei! I can't wait." Brilliant indeed

Although she knew that I really didn't want this to go on any longer, my acting skills _really_ needed to be worked on. "Sakura you know that you don't have to go on with this. You do have a say in the matter." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, I don't want to get married when I'm sixteen shishou, who would, but If I back down now, It'll just make the Haruno family look bad. They say that if I don't go on with this marriage not only will bring shame to me but the entire Haruno clan." I said sadly. "And with the Haruno family, we may be known as the caring ones or healers, but when it comes to stuff like this—then they'll not hesitate to kick me out of the clan." She looked at me surprised. I have never in all of my life told any about the fact that my clan is actually filled to the brim of a bunch of assholes and heartless people who become strong by dominating others in the clan so they can have power. Can you imagine what my family was like? My family are the leaders of the clan, so the others (lower class members) tended to have an attitude towards me as a child I'm guessing it was jealousy.

On the outside we hide this but between clan members we have to fight for ourselves or we die. Not even the Hokage knows everything about our clan, And from what I heard the Uchiha clan is filled with selfless and cold people. So I did not want to be paired up with one from my clan or their clan, I was hoping for some prince to marry, I know silly right? But what can you do, everyone has their own fantasies right?

"So for the sake of this clan I will do what is right." I said looking at Tsunade right in the eyes. She smiled softly at me then said "You know what Sakura? You are always doing things for other people but do nothing for yourself. Take a break from giving and start doing what makes you happy, otherwise you're gonna get a lot more wrinkles than I do." She said to me wisely. "Because if you do something that you're going to regret in the later years you'll start looking for something to take the pain away." Then she took a bottle out of her jacket and pointed to it. "Like drinking sake!" yep she was still piss drunk.

"So get dressed and pack your bags because this is the day you move in with the Uchiha family.—hey um, dress appropriate too. Don't want to make a bad impression to your knew family do ya!?!" She then did the world a favour by poofing out of the room.

I decided that I would get myself cleaned up so that I could look elegant enough for the Uchiha family. Mother told me that they would have me riding in a carriage on the way there. My father and brother would be riding on horses in the very front then the elders would ride behind them, we're the last that would come. Followed by the maids who would bring in my luggage, my mother would be with me in the carriage. I would be wearing a traditional kimono. The kimono was pure white and had dark and light cherry blossoms flowing from the top and gathering at bottom of the beautiful silk kimono. The obi consisted of lots of designs with colors of yellows and red etc. My hair was done up in a low bun that had a few strands loose. The hair ornament I used was a dark magenta sakura kanzashi. We kept the makeup on low so it would look pure and clean. I wore an almost clear lip gloss that had a pinkish tint to it. And my nails had a clear coat of nail polish. A thin layer of mascara and a shimmering white eye shadow.

When we were ready was 10:00 a.m. and the carriage was gorgeous it was a dark oak wood, and had sheer coloured curtains that were green, yellow, pink, white, and light blue. The inside was even better. We had a cushion in it so that it was good enough to sleep in; all of the cushions were covered in silk. Red silk, blue silk, pink silk, green, gold, purple. With little beads and decorations that were sewn into the silk blankets and the cushions. Because of the light breeze the curtains would flow around the inside and outside. I was busy day dreaming when my mother spoke up.

"You know that everyone in Konoha will be standing from the gates to the Uchiha district?" Our clan lived just a ways outside the city walls. "An Uchiha wedding is a big thing, many people probably found out about this engagement before you did." She said with a motherly sweet voice. (You know the voice they seem to have when they are really happy but sad at the same time? That voice)

I felt the men pick up the carriage and begin to walk.

"Mother, why do they celebrate an Uchiha wedding like this?" I asked curiously. She smiled at me. "Well they don't really unless it is a head clan member that's getting married."

"They do it because it means a new beginning; the Uchiha's are the ones who started the police force in Konoha. So with every new leader means new things will be discovered. New things will happen. So we all celebrate for the new leader and the past leader. It's a tradition." I looked out to the side of me. Although we did live about a half an hour away I did not mind talking to my mother just like this. It was calming my nerves. "Why do we live outside Konoha?" I asked her truly confused by this.

"The Haruno clan is a clan of healers. And in the forest there are lot of herbs, so we the head clan and the elders live out here whilst the other members work in the city to help with the sick."

"But why do only the head clan and elders live all the way out here?" I decided that it was best to ask these questions now because it was my last chance to do so.

"Because Sakura. We are the best healers in the city. When even Hokage-sama can't heal someone, they send that person out to us." She said to me not minding the questions. "That is why you are being married to Uchiha-sama. The best fighter, and the best healer. It makes sense really." She smiled at me then. "And you are also the only ninja in the family, so it makes you stronger."

Then the subject changed again. "So we enter the gates we go to the Uchiha district and go to the main house that's it?" I was nervous again.

"Don't be so worried! Look you are beautiful, strong and smart. You know just about everyone in Konoha, so they will be there if you need any one to talk to. Look outside! Even the weather is happy for you!" she said to me. It didn't really help though. But it was true. I do know just about all the ninja's because of Tsunade, and the weather was perfect. The sky was clear blue without a trace of clouds. The heat would have unbearable if it was not for the light breeze that kept it at a nice cool temperature. And the sun was shining high and bright.

"Thank you mother you really did help me." She looked at me and smiled. "Our clan may be filled to the brim with cold people but you are still my baby girl. Only sixteen years old and getting married." She looked kind of bitter then. "I had fought with your father for years trying to let the wedding wait until you would be an adult." She looked sad then.

"Mom I'll always be your little girl but, I will take the responsibility of a Haruno, and if that responsibility leads up to me being married to someone at a young age then I'll do it."

"I will do it to bring strength to the clan." By now we were at the village gates. I could hear people cheering. You could see the boxes of confetti that they were obviously going to pour down on the carriage when the gates opened up.

The only thing I really knew about these 'special' marriages was that the crowd and the families can't see the bride and groom until today. Though people knew it was the Haruno and Uchiha clan, they did not know which person would be marrying. It was a traditional secret that they would have to endure until the ceremony later that night. Only head clan members and the ones marrying would see each other.

When we came through the gates the crowd was so loud I thought I was going to go deaf. And just as I suspected the confetti was thrown down the gate towards us. The streets were filled with people, they crowded the roads and sidewalks, leaned out from windows and stood on roof tops, it was pretty crazy. We arrived to the Uchiha district to see that all of the clan members were standing outside their houses watching, except there was not as much cheering, I think they were more interested in knowing about who their next leader's wife would be, but due to the curtains they couldn't see me. Finally we had arrived at the house, the clan elders and the head members were--consisting of a man, a woman, and two boys. My father greeted the man first then the elders, then the other three. The mother, I'm guessing that was who she was, kept trying to peek in to see how I looked she seemed more excited than anyone else. I could also see that one of the boys one that had hair that kind of looked like a chicken was trying to also. Only the father and the other guy were not.

My mother smiled at me then stepped out before me. The other woman ran up to mother and I could hear her say "Dear, it's been so long since I last seen you! And you look wonderful!" The woman smiled. "Yes, so do you Mikoto-chan."

"Now then, would you like to meet my daughter?" she said as if to show how badly Mikoto-san wanted to meet me.

My mother held out her hand to me, which I gratefully took. By now I could tell the all the elders and both families eyes were waiting to get a clear view of my face.

I walked gracefully down the steps, which was hard to do because my legs were numb from sitting down and from the zori I was wearing. I looked up to the woman (Mikoto) she had a surprised look on her face, now I was worried I had some thing on my face. I looked around to the other family members elders first, then the father, and then the two boys.

It was then that I realized that one of them was the guy I met last night in the cherry blossom fields. As the slightly shocked expression died from my face I felt a blush rise in its place and tried to stop which was an unsuccessful attempt. The man just stared blankly at me and I hoped that he didn't know it was me from the night before.

I smiled at all of them and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura and I am very grateful that you have decided to let me stay in your household." My voice was surprisingly clam. Mikoto smiled brightly at me then "You are very welcome! Akira-Chan (I don't know her real name) you never told me you had such a beautiful daughter!" she said turning to my mother.

"Well Sakura-chan I am Uchiha Mikoto." She bowed gracefully. "This is my husband Uchiha Fugaku head of the clan, and my two sons, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi." The younger one Sasuke kept on staring at me, and when he noticed that I was looking at him he avoided my gaze. The entire time I kept my normal calm face on. I looked over to Itachi, he smirked at me. And oh my god I thought I was going to die right there. "And if you are wondering which is you fiancé, it's Itachi." Fugaku said "Now let's have some tea together." My mother said.

'Well lucky me, we hit it big inner Sakura.' We walked up the long steps together. My father and Fugaku-san in front, then my mother and Mikoto-san followed by me and the boy's, the elders went to a separate building.

"So Sakura-san how old are you?" Asked Sasuke

"Oh well I just turned 17 yesterday. What about you two?" Sasuke was the one who answered first. "I'm seventeen and Itachi here is 19." (I know the age difference is way off)

"Itachi-san how long will you be staying here before your mission?" I looked up at him, but he still looked emotionless.

"And how did you know about the mission?" he asked me still looking ahead. "Well the apprentice of Hokage-sama kind of makes me know these things. And because she told me this morning."

"I'm leaving tonight after the ceremony."

"Oh, that's too bad I would have liked to get to know you better."

I smiled up at him. By then he was staring down at me. Then I ran ahead to my mother and Mikoto-san. I think he caught the little bit of sarcasm in my voice.

When we were inside the house we all sat down and had some tea when our parents got started on the wedding plans. I thought I was going to melt from how bad I was blushing. "Oh! Look at the time the ceremony starts in only a few hours." Mikoto grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. She took me into a huge room. The floors and walls were all made from marble; there was a window that reached from top to bottom. And it could open like doors. It led onto the balcony. My curtains were white just like the ones in my carriage it was flowing from the wind. My bed was huge too; it had white silk covering everything, and more white curtains surrounding the bed. "This will be your room until you and Itachi-kun marry." She said with a smile on her face. Then my mother walked into the room "Oh wow Mikoto-chan this room is wonderful." Mother said while looking around. "Yes well I have been looking for the best furniture and decorations for this room since I first heard about the marriage."

"Well let's get you ready for the ceremony." Mikoto said to me and pulled out a black kimono from the closet, at the bottom of the dress it had golden flowers into it. Near the top of the kimono it had little gold speckles decorating it, which I soon figured out to be fireflies.

Mother did my makeup, the same lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara, with gold eye shadow. Just a thin layer of it though, just to cover the lid, and my nails were painted gold. Mikoto left my hair down and curled at the ends. (Her hair in my story stops at just the beginning of her elbows.)

By then it was seven at night, so we took off. We all sat in a carriage (just the girls, the men rode on horses) this carriage was different from the one I was in earlier, it had silk on everything (the one from earlier only had the cushions and blankets that were silk.) the curtains and cushions had gold and navy blue and black silk. We could hear the drums begin—the men must have had entered the ceremonial grounds. The people of Konoha and the Uchiha clan and my own clan still did not know who was marrying. But right now both clans and the city were all gathered and waiting to know.

What would happen is that the clan leaders would introduce their new leader then Itachi would come to the carriage and would offer his hand to me which I would take (the mothers were already standing by their husbands.) and be led out for everyone to see.

I felt the carriage being lowered. That meant we were there. Mother and Mikoto left the carriage, I could hear Fugaku-san say "Your new leader of the clan and the police force-" He was cut off by the sound of cheers and clapping. Then they quieted down for him to finish. "-Is Uchiha Itachi" Then there was noise, they were all so happy because Itachi was the strongest ANBU ninja in the village. Some even believed him to be stronger than the Hokage herself. Itachi walked to the carriage and held out his hand. Now it was all silent and you could feel the anticipation in the air itself. I took it and stepped down. I looked up and saw the Uchiha's first then all the other people.

When they saw me they cheered. The music played loud.

The ceremony was held outside with all the decorations and food there it almost seemed like a festival. Actually it was a lot like a festival, we had professional cooks, bar tenders for later, dancers, musicians, people had fireworks, and there were lots of tables and places to sit for all the people. And Japanese lanterns lit up the entire place. Mikoto and Fugaku had gone to the extremes on planning this...They even had actors there to play out skits for everyone!

The first dance of the night always started off with couple getting married; the music was soft and slow.

It was quiet, the people were watching us. "It looks like the village is surprised by how beautiful you are." Itachi said in his baritone voice, even though he made sure that it was quiet enough so that only I could hear him. I chuckled "Yes either that or they are surprised to see me act so girly, being dressed up with my nails and make up done is definitely nor my forte." he smiled at then, I guess I wasn't as quiet as Itachi because I could hear Ino yell "YOUR DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" we all laughed at that. "All of my friends are always trying to make me dress up." I said at the same time his arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm always training or am busy trying to take the sake bottle out of Tsunade-sensei's hands." I said laughing lightly. "Well that must be hard. Must earn you some bruises." He said back to me. I could hear the crowd that was close enough laugh at that. Unfortunately Tsunade was there to hear. "I don't drink that bad…" she said in a low voice.

At the end of the song Itachi held his arm around my waist and walked off to the side. I could hear the girls 'awe' at us. And the men that knew Itachi, smirk and chuckle.

'**He has his arm around us! He so wants us'**

'You're logic is astounding'

'**I that a compliment? Cause' it sure as hell didn't sound like one!'**

'Whatever'

One of them, a handsome dark haired who was so obviously and Uchiha had a shit eating grin on his face said to Itachi

"Who would have known you were such a softie!" he said in a teasing manner. Then he turned to me "And I certainly never expected that his future wife would be the apprentice of Hokage." He smiled and took my and placed a kiss upon it. I blushed lightly. "Thank you" I told him. "And who are y--"

Then I could hear a very high pitched voice scream my name and I visibly cringed and turned my head towards her. "Geez Ino-pig you don't have to scream." I said rubbing my ears. She smiled at Itachi and said to him "I am very sorry to ruin your little thing, but if you don't mind I just need to take my friend for a sec," she said sweetly. The man that was with Itachi then said "Sure just don't hurt her, by the way Sakura-san my name is Shisui." He said.

Ino led me to a little more private place and sat us down, she was currently checking out my fiancé but I just rolled my eyes.

"Sakura!" Ino said to me "You are so lucky he is one of the hottest guys that I have ever seen!" She smiled and hugged me. "I am really glad for you." I tried to look happy but wasn't, not really. "What's with that look? Let me guess you are not happy at all, are you?" I looked at her and felt my face becoming grim "Itachi-san is gentlemen but I don't think I am ready to get married at such a young age! I mean I'm not even a young adult for crying out loud!" I said telling Ino how I felt.

"Well let's see how all of this turns out, and if you are still unhappy with the arrangement then we will tell Tsunade-sama to stop the thing okay?" She said cheering me up. "Now then let's go and meet up with Ten-ten and Hinata." She said grabbing my hand and running into the crowd of people that had begun to dance, sing and drink.

It was near the end of the night and the beginning of the new day (midnight) and people were still messing around. It was also time for Itachi to leave for his mission. I walked up to him and smiled.

"So will you be leaving now?" I asked him he looked down at me and nodded. I could smell the alcohol on him and wondered if he was drunk, he didn't look like it.

I thought about the cherry blossom fields and asked him without thinking "Can you take me to the fields before you leave?" I looked out to the people that were having fun when he took my hand and led me through the crowd of people. I heard some people cheering for us (namely Naruto) "Way to go Sakura you two are gonna be up all night long!!" He said, drunkenly while trying to stand straight. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. After he said that almost everyone looked at us and were either whistling or cheering. I looked at Itachi he had a smirk on his face. I saw my father and Fugaku-san; they were laughing same with Shisui-san

**Well I know I have not updated this story in VERY long time, but it was because I was kicked out of my school and my parents pawned my computer as a punishment. And I wouldn't be able to get a new one unless I got straight A's tell my 15 birthday, which was a couple of weeks ago. So when I read the story, I saw a lot of mistakes. So I fixed it up and added some more stuff. I probably won't write anything on week days but on the weekends I'll try to post some stuff. I've got a lot of ideas for this story and others, but now all I have to do is type it! **

**Bye-bye. **


	2. Itachi

_**'Inner Sakura speaking'**_

_**'**__Thoughts'_

"Normal"

**Chapter 2:**

Itachi placed his hand on Sakura's lower back and guided her out of the huge crowd and onto a deserted path leading into the woods.

There was an awkward silence between them, well at least for Sakura anyway, so she tried and failed at an attempt to start a conversation.

"...I'm glad that everything went so well tonight!"

His silent nod only made it that much worse.

_'God I'm such a loser!!'_

_**"You sure as hell got that right! You just made us sound stupid! In front of an UCHIHA --Itachi Uchiha no less!!"**_

Sakura who was just about to start another conversation was cut off as Itachi stopped walking and abruptly turned to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"You know I have to admit I was surprised to hear that you were to be my wife, I've heard a lot about you and most of it is good."

Sakura felt a blush begining to rise on her face.

"But let me tell you now, I will not accept having a weak woman stand by my side and bear my children. You have just entered the Uchiha way of life and you will need to be strong in order to survive it. When I return from my mission I will test you're abilities and if you fail to impress me I will have this engagment canceled before you know it. Do you understand me?"

Sakura watched shocked and kind of amazed as he lost all the warmth and kindness he previously had and took on a cold and unemotional facade. But that amazment slowly turned into rage as kept speaking. What the hell happened to the gentleman whose company she had just recently been enjoying?

"Are you questioning my abilities as a kunoichi? Well let me tell you something you arrogant jackass In case you've forgotten but my sensei just happen to be the Hokage! And don't you dare question me about my strengths either! I can't wait till you come back from your mission so I can kick your ass!"

Itachi stared at the angry woman as she ranted on and on about how she was going to kick his ass in explicit detail. He figured that if she was willing to threaten him she might just be good enough to become an Uchiha. But that didn't mean he had to like her, no. She was much to uncivilized for him-- she was rude and loud two things he didn't like. It was almost like trying to get a nobleman to marry a cavewoman.

Sakura was still mid rant when she suddenly noticed Itachi was gone she was just about ready to call for him when she felt a cold and sharp kunai press to her throat and froze instantly with fear.

"You shouldn't threaten me Sakura it tends make me anxious"

Sakura didn't reply or rather she couldn't her throat tightened up from her fear and anger at herself for being so weak and stupid.

"What nothing to say? What happened to you kicking my ass into next week? Well here's a tip, your weak so had better train while I'm gone because as it is now? Your the one who's gonna get hurt."

And then he was gone. Sakura stood there shaken and pissed off that he thought she was weak, she had trained harder than anyone in rookie nine! Right when she thought she was finally strong she had someone there to prove her wrong in a single move that she didn't even see.

_'He's right I'm weak, I've always been weak and I probably always will be...'_

_**'What the hell are you talking about? Snap out of it! You ARE strong, we can crack the earth beneath our feat in one blow! Don't be put down by some ass who thinks he's gods gift to the shinobi world, all you need to do is train and you can do it'**_

Sakura nodded in her head agreeing with her inner personality and headed back to the ceremony grounds. The music was playing and people were having a good time and becomming roudy from all the alcohol going around and all the young kids had been taken home. Not long after Sakura had arrived Ino came running up to her with a grin on her face.

"Sakura you sly fox what did you guys do back there?"

"Ino are you drunk?"

She had a slight blush on her face which indicated that she was probably drunk, and considering the fact that she was only sixteen made Sakura wonder who was supplying the underaged teen drinks. Then she heard a yell coming from her side and saw Tsunade drunk as a skunk with her arm around Hinata and forcing her to take some sake.

"Um...--I don't think tha-that I-I should have anymore Hokage-sama"

Hinata surprisingly lost her stutter and shyness when she drank. But Tsunade just ignored her and went on slurring her sentence.

"What! This is a party! A celebration for my apprentice and you don't want to have any sake?!?!"

What the hell did my celebration have to do with people getting drunk?

"I'm Hokage! I demand that you have a drink with me! Drinks for everyone!"

No wonder mostly everyone was either drunk or getting there. Peer pressure sucks, especially when it's by your Hokage. Sakura just shook her head as Hinata took another drink and turned back to Ino.

"It's a party Sakura, you're party! And don't tell me you never drank tonight I saw you, everyone did!" She said as she pointed her finger accusingly at her.

"That's because we were having a toast Ino."

_'Sometimes people amaze me and not in a good way. At least I got her off the subject of Itachi, I don't think that I could talk about him at all at the moment with out going into a fit of rage'_

"Well loosen up, have a few drinks while the Hokage is giving it out freely and have some fun!"

Being the student of Tsunade Sakura had many incidents where Tsunade had roped her into having a drink or two with her.

_'What might as well have fun!'_

"Well, let's go grab some sake off my sensei then."

It was four in the morning when Sakura finally went back to the Uchiha's home, she was tired, drunk and cranky for more reasons then she could count.

* * *

Sakura woke up early all the time usually around six but due to the late night and the hangover she had it was seven in the morning which was a very rare thing. After groaning there for about ten minutes Sakura finally got up and had a shower, but when she finished and walked out there were two strange girls in her room.

"Uh...Hi?"

The young girls looked to be only twelve, they kept there head bowed and were silent.

"What are you doing in my room...?"

One of the girls looked up and gave Sakura a small polite smile.

"My name is Yuzuki and this is Sachiko we are to be your personal servants for your stay."

_'Servants? What the hell era do these people live in?'_

"Oh, well um I don't really need any serants so it's fine you can go."

Sakura said awkwardly but the two girls just stared at Sakura like she was the weird one. The one that she hadn't met began to speak.

"Sorry no can do my lady! Mikoto-sama ordered us to help you along during your stay."

Although the two girls looked to the same age but Yuzuki seemed to be a lot more mature than Sachiko. Yuzuki glared at Sachiko and began to scold her for her poor manners. I took a moment to study the two. Where Yuzuki was mature and firm, Sachiko was cute and playful. They both looked like Uchiha's but Sachiko had caramel skin and had warm honey brown eyes. Yuzuki looked almost exactly like and Uchiha an elegant beauty with black hair and pale skin but her eyes were a murky green and not the smoldering black that all Uchiha's seem to have.

"What do you mean? I think I can help myself."

The two girls shared a look, Yuzuki looked at me and sighed.

"We are here to give you a hand in learning how to become a lady of the Uchiha clan Sakura-sama."

_'What the hell did that mean? I have to be taught how to be a lady, I thought I was one?'_

Sakura was getting the feeling that she probably wasn't going to like what she was gonna be told, it was seven forty eight in the morning, she was still in her towel, she hadn't eaten and had lack of sleep. She sighed deeply and looked at the girls tiredly before sitting down on the bed.

"Look, I'm still wet and in a bath towel so before you kids begin to tell me anything I wont like let me change into something little more comfortable okay?"

"Of course Sakura-sama but Just to let you know Mikoto-sama wanted to take you out for tea in the evening so we will be helping you pick out a pretty kimono for later."

Great. Thought Sakura before she married into this family all she had to wear were her training outfits now all of a sudden she was wearing formal kimono's to every single event they could manage!

"Alright that's fine, and hey if you don't mind could you bring me tea?"

Sachiko nodded excitedly while Yuzuki dragged her out of the room. Sakura had a feeling that they were usually a lot more respectful around Uchiha's than they were around her. But it didn't bother her, kid's were kid's.

A few minutes later the two girls returned with Sakura's tea and stood to the side waiting for more orders and creeping Sakura out while she quietly sipped her tea.

"So Yuzuki, Sachiko what will two little kid's teaching me today?"

Sachiko grinned.

"How to be a woman! A lady of the Uchiha clan!"

Brat! Sakura was a little insulted that Mikoto thought that she needed to have some kids teach her how to be a woman while they looked to be twelve. Yuzuki noticed that Sakura was getting a little bit irritated so she cut Sachiko off from saying any more.

"Forgive my disrepectful friend here. What she means is that the Uchiha clan have their own set of rules just like the Hyuuga clan. We will teach you how to be accepted easily by the rest of the clan members."

"Hmph! I still think that this is all stupid but fine I understand what you mean. But before you do any of this I need to into town for a while."

Sakura had been planning on going in to see Ino and whine about why she had to get married at such a young age before she went to see Mikoto so that she could get rid of some of her repressed rage. Yuzuki nodded and told her to return for lunch so they could prepare her for tea later.

After getting lost four times Sakura had finally found the door out of the big house when a hand shot out in front of her blocking her way out.

**

* * *

**

**Yes I know I lied about me updating... I can't help it my mom's a lawyer it run's in the blood. Okay anyway's someone asked me why I was kicked out, It was because the anal bastards couldn't hack having the greatest person alive at there school! I know ridiculous right?!?! But apart from that it was also because I tended to skip...among other things...(That doesn't mean I smoked, drank, did drugs I am firmly against all that) I had to move to a whole other province (Vancouver) because no school wanted to give me a chance to start over but I'm a good girl now... For the most part...**

**I don't know when I'll update--probably whenever I'm bored next. I'm open to any suggestions and criticism, review please! I'll be very grateful!**

**^_^**


End file.
